Clairvoyance
by SeargentCupcake
Summary: She'd endured much in her life, far too much to be putting up with this imbecile of a mage. Maybe she's too stubborn to let the five hundred septims she payed for his service go to waste. Yet the blue light led her to him. Maybe she really is falling down the path of madness. After all, letting a prophecy and a silly spell decide one's destiny is a bit ridiculous.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read my story. First off, I'd like to say that I got Skyrim about last month, and it truly has become my #1 favorite game. But I would also like to explain that Skyrim is the only game in the Elder Scrolls series that I have played. (I know, I'm a sinner! :( ) So I would like to say that, I have done TONS of prerequisite reading to understand all the lore I would need for this story, but even so, it's likely that I may have a few things mixed up. I ask that if you find something that is incorrect, please tell me.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rating:** This will be rated M mainly for language, violence and sexual content/situations.

* * *

Times like these are what made the little Khajiit certain she'd picked up some sort of curse.

After all, she'd ventured into plenty of old Nordic tombs, tangled with many witches and encountered enough daedra for a curse to be all too possible. The tales that spread through Whiterun were far too glorified. If her life was anything like the songs the bards made it out to be, she would be living cozily in a palace, sitting upon her throne as she stroked a tamed dragon at her side. Her belly would full of fine cheeses and delicious salmon steaks...of course, with a warm sweetroll and cold milk to top it off.

Instead, here she was huddled at the back of what used to be a troll's den. The troll was dead now obviously, for trolls weren't typically very hospitable creatures. Thanks to some very obnoxious bandits, Taigra had been forced to make camp here for the night. Were it not for the rotting carcass of an elk and the rather mutilated corpse of a man on the opposite side of the cave, it wouldn't be so bad. Oh, and the smelly body of the troll she'd been forced to slay a while ago as well. This was probably the only time in her life where hunger couldn't find her, as the stench of decaying flesh and whatever the hell trolls did in their living spaces made her stomach not want to exist all together.

Perhaps she should have taken the road instead. She always did this to herself. No matter how many times taking one of her little made up "shortcuts" had gotten her into bad situations, she never learned.

 _Note to self: always follow the damn road!_ She would learn this time, this time would have to be different. For she never, ever wanted to spend another day of her life as she had spent this one.

Her ears perked up at the sound of wooden wheels grinding against dirt, and the clopping of hooves. She quickly got up, her heart beating rapidly as her mind tried to comprehend whether or not it was really true. It was! Maybe she wasn't as lost as she'd originally thought.

Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Taigra sped off towards the sound of what was definitely a carriage. As her feet crunched over wild grasses and propelled her body over rocks and logs, she used a hand to feel the coin purse strapped to her belt. Good, at least she hadn't lost that in the fight. Be whoever drove the carriage in a hurry or not, a few coins would get her passage to the nearest town. Perhaps then she would be able to find her way from there.

* * *

As soon as the city came into view, the previous bandit attack she'd endured earlier that day began to make sense.

"Here we are," Said the man in the driver's seat of the carriage. Taigra stepped out, her aching feet once again making contact with the ground. Ever muscle in her legs and back seemed to hate her, especially those in her backside. She didn't care if anyone noticed her rub her right butt cheek, judgement from others was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Oh, Riften." She sighed, dragging her belongings out from under the bench seat of the carriage.

The driver, whom she'd come to know as Sigaar, replied. "That it is, ma'am."

"Well then...I guess I now understand why my attackers were so...well, aggressive, to say the least." Taigra mused.

Sigaar huffed, jumping down from the drivers seat to fumble with the hitches that fastened the horses to the carriage. "You probably ran into slave traders, at least that's what it sounds like to me. The Thief's Guild usually doesn't patrol the wilds outside it's home city and harass random travelers. Besides, someone of your...particular kind, would most likely be seen as a fellow member."

"My particular kind?"

"Well, I mean..." the older Nord man stammered for the right words to say. _Go ahead, say it._ She awaited his response. _Remind me about that ridiculous assumption that all Khajiit are pickpockets and thieves._ "Look, I'm not saying that I think _you're_ a thief, but a good deal of Khajiit folk are skilled in the art. You know what I mean?"

"Sure."

Luckily he was too busy tending to his horses to notice her roll her eyes.

"Anyway, I'd avoid traveling alone out there if I were you. The Rift is a dangerous place for anyone to brave on their own anyway, and a lone woman such as yourself would be at extra risk to all sorts of fiends."

"Noted." She agreed, stretching her shoulders in an attempt to sooth them. "So, where can I go to get a decent meal and place to rest?"

"That's the Bee and Bard you'll be wanting to go. Head into the city gates, then across the first bridge you see." He answered, offering a handful of hay to one of the horses, who greedily ate it from the palm of his hand. The other horse whinnied impatiently and stamped it's hoof.

"Ah, I see." She dipped her head in respect towards the man. "Thank you."

"Glad to be of service, my lady." Sigaar dipped his head in the same fashion. "Good luck in your adventures. Oh, and do be careful to watch your belongings upon entering the city."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It really was a shame that Riften had such a dark reputation. If it were not for the vast supply of criminals and shady business owners, Taigra probably wouldn't mind living in a place like this. From the way some had described this city to her, she'd expected it to be a total dump. The air had a cool breeze about it, but not too chilling. There was the gentle, almost soothing sounds of the water channels flowing and lapping at the walkways underneath. Then there was what she assumed was the temple of Mara across the way. Interesting that priests of such a beautiful worship, those devoting themselves to the goddess of love, would choose to have Her temple here. Then again, there were many things in Skyrim that didn't make sense.

* * *

"Keerava, my dear, can I just say, you're looking quite lovely today. Is that a new dress?"

"Can it, toad. You're not weaseling your way out of rent this time."

The mage tried to put on his most innocent expression. "Now why would I do such an _uncharacteristic_ and _lowly_ thing such as that? Surely you must know a compliment when you hear one!"

"Move your ass off my bar stool before I move it for you." Keerava growled.

Defeated, Marcurio obliged, and moved over to his usual bench. He tried his best to look indifferent about the scolding he just received, but his cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Talen-Jei, Keerava's lover, swept casually in the corner. He felt a tinge of irritation as the two exchanged glances, Talen-Jei looking like a love-sick puppy. It was a look he had every time he gazed upon that Argonian witch.

"Honestly, Talen-Jei, what do you see in her?" He wondered aloud to himself.

"I see beauty far greater than any sunset I've ever laid eyes upon." Answered the Argonian man dreamily. Marcurio jumped slightly at his response. He hadn't actually intended Talon-Jei to hear.

Marcurio let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess love really does blind people." He failed to understand what Talon-Jei was so strongly attracted to in Keerava. Her face was constantly pulled up into a stern frown, and if that wasn't enough to warn other of her generally unfriendly nature, then that abnormally rough-even for an Argonian-and impatient voice would send the message. It was a wonder how she kept her business together when she appeared so terrifying.

Speaking of business, he really needed to find a new employer before he was kicked out and left to sleep on the street. That was a fate that he simply couldn't allow to happen. It wouldn't be right for such a talented wizard like himself! No...he needed to find someone soon. Preferably someone who wasn't completely horrifying to look at, had at least a few manners and actually appreciated his skills; unlike his previous employer. Marcurio immediately shuddered at the remembrance of the perverted, old, overly-fed Nord who'd not only criticized everything about mages, gotten himself drunk at almost anywhere one could buy a drink, but then attempted to make love to a chicken. Luckily for the chicken, the slob vomited all over himself and passed out before things could get too passionate. Anyone above that level would suffice.

The sound of the inn's doors across the room grabbed his attention. A figure clad in dark, strange robes and steel plated boots with gloves to match stepped in through the door way. It wasn't until they pulled off their creepy, metal mask and pulled down their hood, that it was a Khajiit. Specifically, the Khajiit woman he'd seen come in the night before. She hardly payed him any attention, as her ice blue eyes immediately focused on the bar. Her light-grey spotted tail swished in agitation, and her ears drooped tiredly. Placing an assorted amount of coins on the counter, her rear plopped itself onto the closest bar stool.

And with the utmost seriousness in her voice she said, "A sweetroll and some milk, please."

It took all of Marcurio's physical strength to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. _What the hell?!_ Who the hell walks up to a bar and orders milk and deserts? He wasn't sure if it was the absolute irony of how tough she'd appeared when she first walked in as compared to how innocently she ordered what a child would, or just the randomness of the order itself. It was kind of adorable, actually.

Keerava appeared to be holding back an amused grin of her own, but accepted the payment and served a fresh, steaming sweetroll on a plate to the Khajiit. She then pulled out a jug from beneath the counter, pouring milk into a tankard for the customer.

"Thank you," She said, picking a small chunk out of the sweetroll and delicately placing it into her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes, appearing to be thoroughly enjoying the treat. "Mmm," it was almost like she was purring. "That hits the spot..."

"Rough day?" Keerava asked, pouring herself a tankard of what Marcurio assumed was Hunningbrew mead. The barkeep normally kept a private stash of bottles of her favorite Hunningbrew mead. He'd seen her occasionally pull one out and sip on it when business was slow.

"Very rough." She said, popping in another piece of the sweetroll. "And it's been too long since I had one of these this good."

A look of satisfaction passed over the Argonian's face. "I'm glad you like it."

"Do you make them yourself?" The Khajiit asked.

"Mhmm."

"You, ma'am, are very talented." With that, she continued to enjoy her treat, occasionally drinking from her tankard.

"That, she is," Marcurio spoke up, taking a seat next to the Khajiit, grinning impishly at Keereva. Keereva stared back, unimpressed. She knew his aim. She _always_ knew. "Say, those robes you wear...they make you look like an adventurer. Tell me, are you?"

The Khajiit looked back at him, shrugging. "An adventurer of...sorts, you could say."

"I'm sure there has to be more story behind that. Your appearance makes you look like an alchemist or an enchanter...you must live a dangerous life."

"Hah," She chuckled. "That I do...but it's the danger that finds me. Damned bandit attack is why I'm here. Then today, I have Dark Brotherhood rats attacking me for no reason at all." She then turned back to her meal, sighing. "Embarrassingly enough, I'm actually a mage. But most of my skills center around restoration and illusion...so I'm not very good at handling large groups of enemies."

Marcurio could almost hear the septims clinking against each other as he imagined himself striking a successful business deal. He needed rent money, and here was a poor, innocent lass who was finding herself facing dangers all alone. She also was a mage that looked like she could use the company of someone who was familiar with destruction magic. What a perfect opportunity! The Divines were certainly blessing him upon this day.

"How interesting, a fellow mage!" He turned his head to Keerava, exaggerating his surprise. "It's great to meet someone who also has an appreciation for the arcane arts."

"You're a mage too?"

He continued to smile gleefully, holding out his hand out in greeting. He was most happy to see her accept his gesture, and proudly introduced himself. "The name's Marcurio, graduate of the Mage's College of Cyrodiil and master of the arcane arts."

Keerava could be seen rolling her eyes out of the corner of his vision. "Cyrodiil, eh? You're a long ways from home," Said the Khajiit. "Anyway, I'm Taigra."

"It's a pleasure. So, Taigra, you mentioned you were having a problem with harassers?"

"Oh good gods..."

Marcurio pretended not to hear Keerava, keeping his attention completely on his potential employer. "I've had my fair share of run-ins. I thought that maybe I could take the next day or so studying up on destruction magics. Though unfortunately I have...urgent matters to attend to." She hesitated on that last sentence, he could tell. This intrigued him even more.

"I see. Though you don't need to worry anymore, for you are in luck!"

"What?"

Marcurio leaned in towards her, his elbow resting on the counter. "See, my specialty is in destruction magics."

"Okay...?"

"My skill in battle is unmatched. Fortunately for you, that skill can be bought."

Taigra stopped chewing momentarily, looking curiously back at him. "So...you're a mercenary."

"Not exactly...I consider myself more as a...protector. For hire."

He watched as she glanced back down at her plate, eating up the last piece of her sweetroll and taking a final swig of milk. She set the tankard back down on the wooden counter, pausing for a second. Marcurio could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She was obviously considering the offer.

"Alright. How much?"

 _Yes!_ He wanted to belt out his joy to all of Tamriel, but managed to leave his expression unchanged. He hadn't quite sealed the deal yet. "My fee is five-hundred gold."

Before he knew it, the Khajiit woman counted out the exact amount, and slid the coins across the counter and to him. "It's a deal. Meet me outside at dawn."

"Will do." Marcurio replied, watching her form as it left the bar stool and carried on up the stairs. He almost couldn't believe the stroke of luck he had just experienced. If his faith in the Divines hadn't been strong before, it sure was now. The mage then remembered something. Ah yes, he had something to rub into a certain Argonian's face.

"Looks like you have the pleasure of my company for another day. Or perhaps a few more." He said, a smug grin spreading across his face.

Keerava remained silent, looking as if she were still trying to process what just happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you are enjoying it so far. I understand this is the first chapter, but hey, the first chapter is like the first date;you gotta make a good impression! ;) Haha, anyway, if y'all would go and hit that lovely review button that's making flirty eyes at you, that would be great. I would love the feedback!

\- Seargent Cupcake


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello~ welcome all to the next chapter! Thank you for continuing, I hope everything is going smoothly so far. I found a few mistakes and weird "glitches" in the first chapter, which those are now fixed. I actually write this in my deviantart stash (since my version of open office is not working for some reason :o ), so I think sometimes a few things may get mixed up when I copy and paste it into my docs. So, I ask that if you find anything that is weird, or really just any other mistakes in general, please let me know. Thanks! :)

* * *

The sun had just barely begun to rise above the mountains, turning the dark blue sky into an array of violet and pink. Taigra stood with her back against the wooden fence that outlined the boardwalk around the Bee and Barb. All was still silent in the city, with the exception of a few merchants who were preparing their stands at the market.

She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of the air. It carried a certain salty, yet fresh fragrance, which she imagined came from the waterways below her.

 _What am I doing?_ Her body remained still, but a twist formed in her gut. There was no reason to drag a mercenary into this. Or as he'd called himself, a 'protector-for-hire'. However he wanted to put it, it was what it was. She provided the coin, and he'd provide the blade, or in his case, the flames.

"What do we have here?" She was pulled out of her thoughts as a guard came walking up to her. "A Khajiit within the city walls. I assume you swam up here through the Ratway? Either way, I'm going to have to escort you out."

 _Oh great._ Her tail flicked in agitation. Here came another oh so noble guard, here to throw out the Khajiit scum, which were _far_ worse than what already plagued this city. You know, since most of the Khajiit around Skyrim were humble traders just trying to make a living in these cold lands. Indeed, they were a greater threat than the dragons returning, manipulative politicians and the damned civil war which was staining these lands with blood! Though, her feelings about her people being forbidden from entering city walls aside, encounters like this all but exhausted her. She pretty much had her explanation scripted at this point.

"I am permitted inside these walls, just as I am anywhere in Skyrim."

The guard laughed disbelievingly. "How adorable, a lone kitten, mewling about its rights. Now, come along quietly, and maybe I'll give you a nice mouse as a treat."

Taigra could feel her fur bristling as a snarl began to creep onto her face. Her icy stare bore into the shadows of the woman's helmet. Cat insults were where she drew the line. She began to open her mouth to unleash a few nasties at the bitch, only to be interrupted.

"Agar, stop." Another guard came walking by, grabbing the women's attention. "Do not disturb that woman."

"What's going on?" Agar the guard looked at Taigra, then back at her fellow guardsmen. "Sir, she's a Khajiit."

The other guard was quite tall, even for a Nord man. She couldn't see his face behind the mask he wore, but the scars along his arms and the chinks sprinkled out over his armor had her assuming he was her superior in some way. Perhaps just an older, more experienced guard. Taigra turned away with her arms folded, boredly examining the sky. The two guards exchanged a few words with each other, the man explaining in a hushed voice to the woman, who kept shooting the Khajiit a few confused glances. At last, Agar gasped, bobbling her head obediently towards her superior.

"I must have not received word of the...exception." She stepped away from Taigra, clearly flustered. "Deepest apologies, my lady. I hope you can forgive me for showing such disrespect-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank you...it...it won't happen again." Agar stuttered. The other guard motioned for her to move along, and she followed. Taigra watched as the pair continued along the path, heading in the direction of the keep of Riften.

She would have liked to at least set the female guard's uniform on fire for her racist taunts, but she was above that. Instead, she'd tossed it behind her. No matter how much the cat jokes boiled her blood, she'd have to let it go. She always had to.

"Wow, what was that about?"

The sound of a familiar voice cut her out of her thoughts. Taigra turned around to see the mage she'd hired the night before. His amber eyes looked curiously towards where the guards headed off to, mouth pulled into a slight frown. About damn time he showed up.

She shook her head, waving the question off. "Nothing significant. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"You lead, I'll follow." Marcurio said, striking an energetic, almost battle-ready pose. She still was confused as to why she'd decided to hire him in the first place. She knew his aim ever since he'd walked over to her in that inn, and the smug way he'd presented himself was normally something she despised. Either way, she'd paid the five hundred septims, and he seemed quite excited for the job. Taigra just hoped that energy stayed for the journey they were about to embark on.

* * *

Leaving Riften felt too good.

It had been way too long since Marcurio had been outside the city walls, doing something that was actually productive...well, at least something other than hanging around The Bee and Barb under the scowl of Keerava. He'd grown to miss the fresh air of the wilderness, and with it, the thrill of the possibility of danger.

A smile formed on his lips as he imagined the future enemies he'd be blasting with firebolts and arcane lightning. The little Khajiit would be so impressed! He glanced over Taigra's form, her tail bobbing as she walked ahead. Marcurio always loved the opportunity to show off his skills, especially in the protection of a damsel such as the one in front of him.

Speaking of which, she'd been a lot less talkative ever since he'd met her the night before. Of course, most folks who hired him usually didn't like to talk, since most were...well, questionable people who lead questionable lives. Then there was always the fact that this Khajiit may very well be part of the questionable group as well, after all, they'd only just met. Though he knew there had to be something she was respected for, since she was allowed in the city, despite her being Khajiit. He'd attempted to ask her about it, but her curt reply gave the impression she didn't really want to discuss it.

"So, where are we headed?" Breaking the silence, the mage fastened his pace so they were walking side by side.

"Windhelm." She answered.

"Awe," He sighed. "I was hoping we would be going somewhere...you know, more exciting."

That masked face of hers remained forward, not turning away from the path ahead of them. This one was quiet. Unnervingly quiet. The creepy mask didn't help much either. Something had definitely changed about her demeanor, he could tell. He'd only observed the brief interaction she'd had with that snobby guard, Agaar, or whatever her name was. Maybe the guard had sent her into a sour mood. Though one would think she'd feel better about it by now, especially after her superior seemed to get after Agaar for bothering her. Then again, Agaar was an extremely confrontational individual. There probably wasn't a single person that miserable woman hadn't hassled in Riften, except her superiors.

"I suppose that guard back there was giving you trouble." Marcurio blurted out.

Her tail flicked just the slightest at his remark. "So you did heard that."

"I saw, I wasn't close enough to hear anything though." He replied. "What did she want?"

"I'm surprised you'd even ask." The Khajiit merely stated.

He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just figured it would be obvious, since..." He thought he could hear a sigh under that mask. "You know, I'm Khajiit."

"And Khajiit aren't allowed in the cities."

"Exactly."

"Well," He threw up his arms behind his head and yawned. "If it's any consolation, that guard is well-known for being a bit of well, for lack of a better word, a bitch."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, why just the other day she tried to fine someone for 'standing in her way and thus interfering with the law'. Threatened to arrest me once as well, because I looked like a spy for the Imperial army. She's a nightmare. Though she barely competes with that hagraven, Grelod."

"She's the orphanage matron, isn't she?" Taigra glanced at him.

"She is. She makes everyone call her 'Grelod the Kind', and the whole damned town just accepts it. I say she's just an old witch who keeps an orphanage like a farmer keeps cattle. Only cattle are treated far better than those poor orphans." He shook his head. "Probably the only reason she's still alive. But at least Constance is kind enough to let them outside while that creature is asleep. Every once in a while I try to show them a few spells, you know, because I'm sure it's the highlight of their sad lives. "

She scoffed. "A mercenary who concerns himself with the well-being of orphans. Now _that's_ something else."

"I may be a hireling..." He avoided the word Taigra so very loved to call him, but refused to debate it with her. It was a discussion best not started, at least for Marcurio's sake. "...but that doesn't mean I don't have my own feelings about certain issues."

"Sure."

A moment of silence passed between them. Yet again, the Khajiit kept her gaze on the road, almost as if she were completely disinterested in his company. Marcurio was beginning to have his doubts about this situation. _What is her problem?_ He thought, annoyed. It was probably too early to judge, but he didn't think her silence was due to simply being shy. And that mask! It was too unsettling. Not that it made him afraid or anything.

"Uh...so that's an interesting mask you have. Looks ancient." _Probably something from the ancient Nords. A dragon priest's mask, if I ever saw one._ He recalled from his extensive research on Nordic history. Perhaps she was a treasure hunter of some sort. That would explain her story of the bandit attacks she experienced, probably the Dark Brotherhood one as well.

"It is."

"I recognize the design, it's Nordic, isn't it?"

"That's correct."

He forced a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Nordic artifacts are quite easy to pick out. Usually because they are creepy as hell." He then stammered. "Uh...no offense."

She took the mask off, revealing her face for the first time since they'd headed out. "Is that better?"

"Well, I certainly prefer the pretty face." He replied with a wink.

She seemed to not care for his playful comment. "It's alright, you can admit the mask scares you."

"Scare me?!" He began to laugh, almost a little to loudly. "No, no! A man like me would never be afraid of a silly mask. You, my dear, have got it all wrong!"

"Alright, I'll just put it back on then-"

"Don't!" Her eyes grew wide at at his outburst, to which he looked sheepishly away. Clearing his throat, he said, "Uh, I mean...Well, doesn't it get a bit stuffy under there? Surely the breeze must feel better on your skin...eh, fur."

Taigra shrugged. "I suppose you do have a point." She slid the mask into a small pouch around her belt, which was just big enough for the ominous thing to fit. She then pulled back her hood with one hand, using the other to free her dark hair from under her robes, which had been gathered in a short braid.

"Who did it belong to?"

"Hmm?"

He gestured towards the pouch on her belt. "Who's mask was that?"

"Oh," She appeared to be a bit flustered at his interest in the mask. Dare he say... _bashful?_ "Morokei."

"I see."

"How did you know it was from a dragon priest?" She asked. Aha, so there was a curious kitten underneath that stone-cold act!

Marcurio did his best to look casual about his reply, though on the inside it gave him great pride to say it. "My dear, you're talking to an expert on Nordic history."

"Is that so?" Those icy pearls she had for eyes showed just a glimmer of amusement. "Then how come you didn't know this was Morokei's? Surely an _expert_ would know."

"Well...even experts don't know everything. You try remembering every stupid name in Nordic history, seeing as they all resemble sounds heard when the local drunkard is vomiting last night's barrel of mead-"

"Alright, alright," The Khajiit interrupted his small rant. "Don't get your undergarments in a knot, I was only teasing."

"Right. So um, how did you get it? You had to have faced a lot of danger in order to get it."

"I...it was something I...acquired during a special task I was given from the college I studied at."

Marcurio frowned. "Must have been a tough place to study, if they send their students up against dragon priests."

"Perhaps..."

For moment, her eyes seemed to glass over, but quickly regained their usual sharp, alertness. They continued down the dirt path in silence. He wanted to ask her just where exactly she pulled Morokei's mask from, but he didn't want to take another blunder to his superior knowledge of the ancient Nords. Even if she was just teasing. Though maybe he didn't mind her _teasing._ At least it meant she was talking to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter feels a little short, now that I am reading over it...sorry if that's how it feels to you guys too. Just know that I have the first six chapters written, I'm currently working on the seventh, and I release a new chapter every week on Monday. :)

Please let me know how it's going so far, I love receiving feedback, advice and critiques. So, since that review button is making flirty eyes at you, why not give it a click? ;)

\- Seargent Cupcake


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hola, I meant to get this chapter out on Monday, because that's when I normally update, but ended up having to put it off. Reason one being I got overwhelmed with work, the fact I'm starting my first semester next week, and my brother and his family are moving into my house from Japan. Reason two is because I realized that this chapter was going to be super short. Haa~ So anyway, here she is!

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, bathing the world below in orange and gold light. Marcurio wondered how much longer it would take to get to Windhelm. The lands of Skyrim still remained unfamiliar to him, even though he'd been living here for a few years now. He knew the cities well enough, but he hardly knew the vast spaces between them. Usually when someone hired him, it was to do jobs either in Riften, or in the wilds around it. Not that he really had any desire to explore the region on his own; he figured the adventures should be left to jobs. After all, he wouldn't want to explore Skyrim too much. Certainly he would lose interest and thus take the fun out of his career!

"It's going to get dark soon," He said, swatting a fly that'd been harassing him for the past couple minutes or so.

"I know."

"Would it be foolish to stop and light a fire?" After she didn't respond, he sighed. "...I suppose it would."

 _And we're back to silence._ He felt himself growing just a bit hopeless. There was a rumbling in his stomach like no other he'd ever experienced. They'd been traveling all day, only stopping briefly every now and then so Taigra could gather a few plants. Not even one low-life showed up to keep things interesting. Not even one!

"If we keep it small, it shouldn't attract too much attention." She said after a while, catching him a bit off guard. He'd begun to think she'd completely ignored him.

Marcurio perked up instantly. Finally, they could rest. All day he'd been looking forward to some action, but now all he wanted was a place to sit.

Suddenly, his employer quickened her pace, charging through bushes and over rocks. The wizard found himself almost sprinting in order to keep up with her. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled. When she didn't stop, he demanded. "Where are you going?!" Taigra tread onward, continuing to ignore him. Marcurio furrowed his brow, holding back a swear as he stubbed his toe into a rock. _Is she trying to ditch me?_

If that was the case, then she'd have to try harder, for he was a very hard person to leave behind! She may be fast, but certainly she couldn't outrun him in those heavy boots, not to mention, all that rubbish she carried.

Marcurio now ran at full speed, smiling to himself triumphantly as he began gaining on her. Her tail floated above the air only a few feet away. He began to reach out a hand as the temptation to yank it back grew stronger. His fingers barely brushed the soft fur. No matter how much sass his stubbed foot gave him, no matter how much his body already ached, he wouldn't be abandoned. There was no way a man like him would be left behind-

"Ahhhh!"

Before he even knew what was happening, his face nearly collided with the ground. Had it not been for some sort of force holding his body up by the collar of his robes, he probably would have ended up with a concussion. Still didn't do much for his ankle though, which must have hit a low hanging branch of a bush or something. He swiveled his neck around to see Taigra looking down at him, her eyes wide with confusion. She roughly pulled him back up to his feet.

Cheeks aflame with embarrassment, he could only pant out a simple, "Whoa!" before rolling his shoulders back and swinging his arms, trying to recompose himself.

"Are you alright?"

 _Is she seriously asking that?!_ "Yeah, I'm fine, you know, seeing as you just took off out of nowhere!" He replied sarcastically. "What the hell made you run off like that?!"

She merely pointed in front of her. His vision followed her finger in the direction it indicated, to see what looked like a fresh elk carcass.

"You ran as if a dragon were flying after you...for a dead elk?"

"Look."

"Yeah, it's dead."

"By the Gods..." She rolled her eyes, walking over to the elk's rather bloodied head, gesturing towards an arrow which pierced it's throat. "I mean, look at the arrow. They're traditional steel arrows, obviously it was killed by hunters...probably not any longer than an hour ago."

"How can you tell?"

She reached down, gently stroking the animal's shoulder. "The body is still warm."

"Hmm, well it's a decent sized kill. Why would they just leave it?" Marcurio asked.

"Because they only wanted the antlers. Nobles who hunt only for sport do this sort of thing all the time. They've got all the gold they'll ever need, so they become bored. They come out here, looking for new entertainment, and take to hunting down as much game they can find." Her voice then grew saddened. "They took this poor creature's life, just for the trophy-for fun. There was no purpose for its death." She tried to disguise it, but he could see the small tear forming at the edge of her eye. "They removed the antlers while the poor thing was still alive. I can only imagine his suffering...how could they...how could they do this to such a beautiful creature?"

Marcurio felt a small tug in his heart at how upset she was over the dead elk. It could have been her grief alone that had him softening up, but those big, sad eyes and the way her furry ears drooped had him melting. He'd began to have his doubts about her character when this day had first started out, but now he felt his previous assumptions still held their validity. Maybe. He hadn't been with her for very long. She would probably end up throwing him off again in a few minutes.

Feeling unsure of how to proceed in this...odd situation, he resorted to trying to comfort her. If they kept dawdling around this carcass, it would get dark, and setting up camp would be a rotten time. "There, there," he said, tentatively patting her on the shoulder. "It's in a better place now."

She wiped the tear from her eye. "I guess so...but it's still terrible." She stroked the elk's fur again. "And I'd feel wrong just leaving him here."

 _She's not going to want to bury it, is she?_ Marcurio thought irritably to himself. That would be a tragic waste of his talents. _A waste I can't refuse, too._ He thought he'd move things along, no matter what she wanted to do. "Well, it's getting dark...so..."

"Right," The Khajiit sighed, sliding her pack off her shoulder. She immediately went to digging through the various contents within the leather bag, at last pulling out a knife. "You can get some firewood, we'll make camp here."

"...What?"

"I said, gather firewood. We're going to make camp here."

Marcurio crossed his arms. "Alright, and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to skin this."

 _And there it is._ She certainly took no time in confusing him yet again. He had to blink a couple times before replying, just to make sure he was really witnessing this spontaneous change in behavior. Maybe it would be best if he hadn't said anything, for he should just be grateful that she wasn't asking to bury it, but he couldn't stop himself. "I thought you were upset about it...you know, it being dead and all."

"I am, very much so." She said simply.

"So," He continued, trying to wrap his mind around how someone could switch from grief to...whatever this was, as quickly as she had. "Mutilating the corpse is going to make you feel better?"

"Not mutilating. Making use of it. Giving it a purpose, that sort of thing."

Marcurio kept staring, disbelievingly, as she dug through her pack to find a few other tools.

"What are you gawking at?" Taigra snapped after a few seconds.

"You are very difficult to understand." The wizard stated.

Taigra sighed, clearly exhausted with the conversation. "Why do you even care? Just go get the firewood."

Marcurio really wanted to reply with an explanation about how she was wasting his talents on stupid, mediocre tasks, but once she'd stuck her knife into that corpse, he knew he should leave. He certainly didn't want to stick around to watch _that._ Perhaps it was best she sent him away. At least he'd be doing something constructive. "Yes, your highness." He grumbled before walking off.

* * *

Night time had fully arrived by the time Taigra came walking back over the hill. Since she'd been gone, her companion had only managed to bring a single log for him to sit on, and re-arrange the things she'd already moved there. A sigh escaped her. _Well, at least he got a fire going._ She took note of how Marcurio had carefully set up everything so he would always have his back turned away from where she had been working on the elk. For being a mercenary, he sure was a sissy when it came to blood. Maybe that was why he chose the life of a mage, because at least the kills were cleaner when it came to magic.

"There's my little butcher," he teased once she came walking past him. "Did you have fun cutting up the dead body?"

Taigra dried off her hands, which were still soaked from when she'd washed the blood off her hands in the river. She glared at him. "No, of course not. It's never something I enjoy."

"Relax, I was only joking." Marcurio replied lightheartedly. "Anyway, what do you plan on doing with the hide?"

While the wizard had taken an unusually long time gathering firewood, she'd set up a make-shift tanning rack at one corner of the camp using some fallen branches and leather strips she had in her pack. "It depends. I could use it to make armor or something, though the fur is quite fine, so I'll most likely keep it as is."

"You're going to carry that thing all the way to Windhelm?"

"It's not that heavy."

"Whatever you say. But if it gets to be too much, don't expect to just dump it on me."

The Khajiit shrugged. "Sure," was all she said, taking out her knife again, and heading over to the large, flat boulder she'd laid the elk meat on. She cut the slabs into smaller chunks, spearing them through sharpened sticks-of which she'd _also_ happened to make in the time that it took Marcurio to complete the one, simple task she had given him. She really hoped his abilities in destruction magic made up for his lack of speed when it came to gathering firewood, especially in an area where sticks and kindling were found literally _everywhere._

After sprinkling a bit of a special mixture of herbs, salt and other spices she'd put together herself on the meat, she picked the sticks up and handed one to Marcurio. The wizard took it, uttering a curt word of thanks before holding it up against the heat of the fire.

"So, what business do you have in Windhelm?" He asked.

Taigra took a seat next to him on the log. "I'm investigating an incident that happened to me back in Riverwood."

"Ooh, what kind of incident?"

"A group of cultists tracked me down and tried to kill me."

Marcurio rotated his stick. "Hmm, but why are you going to Windhelm for answers? How do you know they wanted you specifically?"

"I found this note on one of their bodies," She said, pulling out a small, folded up piece of parchment she'd kept tucked in her belt. He gingerly took it from her hand, and opened it.

After a good while of squinting, he finally opened his mouth to say, "...I can't read it."

"What do you mean you can't read it? Aren't you a college graduate?"

"I mean," he grumbled, "I can't see it. It's really dark out, and the fire is really small. In case if you didn't notice."

Taigra's ears drooped, embarrassed. "Oh...right." She took the note back from him. "Sorry. I forget that the eyes of men are not so keen in the darkness."

"I'll just be flattered that you believed in my eyesight so much." The mage replied with a wink.

"You wish. Anyway, it says, 'Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False...One known as Taigra before she reaches Solstheim'."

"The False One? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Taigra bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. All I know is they attacked a village of innocent people in order to see me dead. I intend to find out who these jokers are and end whatever nonsense has started."

"Sounds quite serious. Good."

"Good?"

Marcurio's mouth curled up into a playful smirk. "At least I know now that you didn't just hire me to keep you company."

 _If it were company I wanted, surely I would have hired someone far less annoying than you._ Taigra wanted to repeat her thoughts aloud to him, but only let out a sigh.

Once she was sure the spiced venison she'd been roasting was done, she pulled it away from the fire. It was about time too; the growling in her stomach was beginning to become almost unbearable, especially with the scent of roasting meat only a few feet away. Though not as unbearable as her companion's endless amount of questions. Perhaps she was being too harsh on him, but damn, did he ever stop talking?

Even as they ate, he continued to blabber on about the most random things in between bites. All from stories about his days as a library aid while a student of the mage's college, to how he obtained the robes he wore. Taigra was just grateful that he at least had the decency to finish chewing before opening his mouth to talk. If she had to put up with his exaggerated nothing-stories _and_ the annoying squishing of food within his cheeks, she most likely would have put him under some sort of calming spell, taken back the five hundred septims and high-tailed it to Windhelm by herself.

 _Though I can't..._ She furrowed her brow at the thought. Ever since she'd entered the wilderness, before even mistakenly arriving in Riften, her clairvoyance spell had been acting up. That was, until she entered the Bee and Barb. As soon as she'd plopped onto the bed in the room she'd rented, the azure light she used to find the next part of her destiny went shooting out the door, and stopping at the feet of the mercenary-mage who occupied the bench just a few paces from the bar. As soon as she'd hired him, the spell began to point towards Windhelm, where she had been first directed to ever since she found that note. Then, in any instance where he was not at her side, the spell would always, _always_ point back to him. It would only start pointing towards Windhelm once he was with her. She was beginning to wonder if this was the work of a daedra, maybe one who sought to amuse himself with the misery this mercenary was already putting her through...

Marcurio finished off the last scrap of meat he had, then abruptly changed the subject from himself, to even more questions. "So, I do have to ask...and I don't mean this insensitively, but what exactly permits you within city walls?"

"I'm an ambassador."

"Yeah right," Marcurio teased. She didn't like the way he smirked at her with that pursed-lip smile, one eyebrow raised, and leaned towards her. "An ambassador doesn't travel alone, not when she's being pursued by bandits, assassins and cultists. And _especially_ if she's a, well, _she."_

"Maybe my body guards were killed on the way here."

"That's not going to fool me."

"Believe what you want."

"My dear, you're talking to a wizard; a wizard who graduated from one of the finest colleges in all of Tamriel. I've seen and had dealings with plenty of ambassadors of many different factions, and I know for a fact, you aren't one." He said, that impish grin only growing even wider.

Taigra scoffed. "I would hardly say the mage's college of Cyrodil is in any comparison to that of Winterhold."

"Don't try to change the subject," Marcurio's amber gaze continued to stare her down. Obviously he wasn't going to shut up until she gave him an honest answer. "Come on, whatever it is, I won't tell anyone."

Eventually, no matter how much she didn't like it, he would find out who she really was. The Khajiit closed her eyes, deciding it was probably time to start telling the truth.

However, the sound of a piercing roar and the heavy beat of wings overhead prevented her answer. The earth almost seemed it was shaking as the beast roared again-a roar that said it had found it's target. _Of course,_ she thought bitterly. _A dragon._

"What the hell?!" Marcurio dropped the stick he'd been holding and jumped to his feet. In one hand he readied a fire spell, in the other, a lightning spell.

Taigra readied a firebolt in each hand, watching the skies as the dragon's shadowy wings circled above. This was certainly something she _really_ didn't feel like dealing with today.

"So you want to know what I am?" She announced to Marcurio, her eyes following the beast's form as it descended upon them. "Well, you're about to find out."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up mid-week next week, then I can get back to updating on Mondays. If in the meantime y'all can leave me a review, that would be great. It would be really nice to hear how things are going so far, if there are any mistakes and all that good stuff I should know about. I hope I don't sound like a review whore, I'd just really like to know how y'all feel about it so far. XD

Thanks guys! :)

\- Seargent Cupcake


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Ahh, I'm sorry for not updating until like freaking forever. College just ran me over like a bulldozer! Not to mention, I work as a commissioning artist alongside my other job in order to save for my next semester...gah, so while I've been away, I've been dealing with that. Anyway, finally got around to finishing the final edits on this chapter.

Without any further ado, here goes chapter four!

* * *

 _"You want to know what I am? You're about to find out."_

Marcurio turned his head, about to ask Taigra what she meant, only for his attention to be forced back on the monster swooping down on him. The wizard had barely managed to get out of the way before a great blast of frost rained upon the ground where he'd previously been standing. He'd lunged forward, rolling back onto his feet with a firebolt ready to launch at the dragon. Squinting, he made out the dark form of the dragon against the night sky. Once he had an opening, he threw the firey mass in the direction the beast flew.

His amber eyes narrowed as the dragon managed to bank right, the firebolt missing it's target by a few yards. "Dammit!" he swore under his breath. He summoned another firebolt in one hand as he cast chain lightening with the other. This time his spell missed only a hair-length from the dragon's wing. "You will die this day, dragon!"

Satisfaction finally came when the second firebolt he'd sent at the beast made a hit. It roared once the fire made contact upon it's flank, but burned out quickly enough for the wizard to know it hadn't done too much damage.

Taigra kept her spells ready, though she didn't charge them up to release. Instead, she focused intensely on the sky, her feet shuffling along the grassy terrain as her body followed the dragon's direction. The dragon swerved around so it faced them, its massive wings beating rapidly as it hovered above them. Taigra continued to stand there, staring down the great beast, even as it began to open it's jaws in preparation of another icy blast.

 _What the hell is she doing?!_

"Move!" Marcurio shouted at her. "Damn you, move!"

She ignored his command, but instead tensed her shoulders and stepped forward.

" _Joor zah frul!_ "

Blue energy emanated from Taigra's voice, lashing out towards the dragon. A great power rattled the sky and the very ground on which he stood. Did she just... _shout_?

The blue energy seemed to latch onto the dragon's soul, as it wrapped in misty tendrils and clung onto it's body. The creature roared out in agony, it's wings beating sluggishly as it desperately tried to stay airborne. However, whatever Taigra had unleashed upon it continued to drag it down, forcing the beast to the ground.

Dirt, rocks and various other items were kicked up from the ground as the dragon came to a messy landing in front of them. Marcurio was sure that he'd just inhaled a clod of dirt, and attempted to spit it out. Meanwhile, the dragon began clawing it's way towards him. He'd have to just accept the fact that he had more important things to worry about, and settled for swallowing.

The wizard dodged to the side, rolling over a few meters as a mouthful of fangs came snapping in his direction. _Good Gods..._ he had never fought a dragon before. He hardly even knew how many hits this thing would take before it would finally die. Though, surely it wasn't anything a master of the arcane arts couldn't handle!

Taigra flung firebolt after firebolt at the dragon, desperately trying to get its attention off of Marcurio, who was hastily getting back on his feet. This was not his fight. As far as she was concerned, he shouldn't even be involved in this.

The beast whipped it's head around, snarling. It's beady, yellow eyes gleamed once it recognized her form. _That's right, you know who I am._

 _"Fus..."_

The Khajiit leaped out of the way as a blast of frost came shooting towards her. The end of her tail was barely caught in the freezing breath of the dragon, and a groan escaped her lips.

"Taigra!"

She could barely hear Marcurio yelling through all the turmoil. There was the sound of something enormous barreling down on her, and before she could figure out what was happening, a clawed wing sent her body flying. She landed flat on her back, all the air in her lungs escaping her. For a brief moment, she could not breathe. A moment that seemed like a lifetime.

Her eyes were half-lidded as they watched death slowly approach. The dragon made it's way towards her, arching it's head over her and preparing it's massive jaws for the kill.

 _So this is how it will end..._ she felt her eyes closing. She just hoped it would be quick. Though by how hard she'd hit her head in the fall, perhaps she wouldn't even feel it.

When she expected to hear the sound of fangs crunching through her body, she instead felt the heat of something fly over her head. She opened her eyes to see the dragon thrashing about, its mouth aflame with the firebolt which must have made it's way in. Marcurio stepped in front of her, blood running from a gash above his brow and past his narrowed amber eyes. He reached down, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"You've got to get up!" He urged, trying to steady her by her shoulders. Taigra could barely understand what he was saying, as the world seemed to spin around her. "Come on! Say something!"

Blood rushed back into her head, and strength returned to her legs. She peeked over Marcurio's shoulder, to see that the dragon was still occupied by the fire burning it's way down the beast's throat. She really needed to pull herself together, for it would recover soon enough, and it would be ten times angrier.

She tried to push away from him, but almost tripped. "Easy there," Marcurio said, catching her around the waist. "Can't fight a dragon if you can't walk!"

"I'm fine," She growled, shaking her head and standing up straighter. "So stop touching me."

Marcurio held up his hands, but then tapped her playfully on the nose as a sly smile came creeping up onto his face. "You're one feisty little kitten," he teased before turning towards the recovering dragon.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

If Marcurio had answered, she didn't hear it, for the dragon's screech nearly made her eardrums explode. Not that it was something she actually cared about; it was probably stupid anyway.

She ended up standing side by side of him, as they both fired a mix of spells towards the beast. They continued to step back as the dragon came charging towards them, every so often being forced to stagger depending on where their spells hit. They're attacks seemed to be much more effective now, ever since Marcurio had pretty much shoved a firebolt down its throat. Honestly, if that didn't make an impact on the creature's strength, she didn't know what would.

Not to mention, she'd fought far worse. Far, far worse. She knew this dragon could die.

And it would. As soon as its wing was blasted under it's body, thanks to the force of a particularly hefty cast of Chain Lightning from Marcurio, Taigra was able to approach the beast, a magical sword forming in her hand as she summoned it. Its massive, spiky head rose tiredly from the ground to look at her, it's lips still curled into a snarl, but its eyes were clearly lit with defeat.

"You made a mistake," She said to the dragon, flipping the sword around in her hand, so that the edge of the blade pointed down towards its head. "Choosing us as your prey, that was a terrible mistake."

The dragon uttered out its final words, its deep voice, rumbling from it's throat. " _Zu'u ofan dii laas fah Alduin_."

Her blade was driven quickly through the dragon's skull, and with that, its body was lifeless.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Egh, I'm starting to realize how short this chapter is, now that I decided to break up the last third into the next chapter. But...meh, not really anything I can do about that, without changing the sequence of events I already have planned out. Writing can be such a bitch sometimes. ;_;

" _Zu'u ofan dii laas fah Alduin" = I give my life for Alduin._ Translated from Thu'um translator.

Also! A quick thank you to those who are following this story and adding to your favorites. It really means a lot to know there are those who are enjoying it so far. :)

Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review, help me fix anything that might be screwed up, all that good stuff. Besides, that review button has been winking so fiercely at you for the past couple chapters! ;)


End file.
